Dark Savior
by TheDoctorsTimeLady
Summary: What happens when Danny Pink jumps the deep end and turns into a maniac. Will somebody save her, will the only person Clara has ever counted on come to her aid and rescue her from the maniac that Danny has become. (hints of possible rape. Don't read if it offends you)
1. True Colors

_Fear was what hit her full force as she looked upon the angry expression on his face. Her eyes looked down towards the ground as she heard what he accused her of. She did know though that some of his anger was because of her lies. But he wanted her to stop traveling with her best friend. How could she stop, it was like an addiction to see the stars and galaxy, see planets far and wide, new galaxies on the way. How could she refuse her best friends offer to travel through space and time. Even though she did lie to both of them, her fear of losing them both was strong but she knew in the end that the lie wouldn't hold up and one of them had to go. There was no way she was getting rid of the doctor. Her best friend. They have been friends way before Danny Pink had ever come into the picture. She was Clara Oswin Oswald and she was born to save the doctor, scattered a thousand times through his timeline, she was his savior, she lived to serve and save the doctor, she was scattered through out his life and there was turning back from her destiny. Clara has been through his latest regeneration and was still helping him find himself. Even though there were times the doctor drove her crazy, she couldn't leave him behind, no matter how hard she had tried before when she had tried to live a normal life, she just simply couldn't do it. Clara was to in tuned with the doctor, so she knew what she had to do._

* * *

Looking into the eyes of a very angry Danny Pink as he had Clara cornered, the look of anger and hate mixed in those eyes of his. Clara looked down at her feet as she pulled down a bit on her short skirt, regretting wearing it now as she confronted Danny. Never had she felt like this before especially with any of the different dangers and aliens she has faced before and especially now with her confrontation with mr. clever, She would rather deal with him then Danny that is for sure. Placing both of his hands on the wall above her he had her trapped between her body. Looking around her bedroom, she knew she was trapped she couldn't escape as she looked into his eyes. With a growl he spoke sternly and low.

"Tell me now Clara, why have you been lying, you still have been seeing the doctor, after all this time. You lied to me! after you told me that you weren't going to see him anymore, that you were done with all these damn adventures! It's time that you grew up Clara act your age and join us in the real world. This thing traveling with the doctor has to stop. It's not like he cares for you, he only cares for himself, he has never cared for you Clara don't you understand that! Is the reason you won't leave him, is it because your sleeping with the old bastard is that it?, Are you whoring around on me!?" Danny all but yelled at Clara as he slammed his hands above her head. Clenching his hands into fists as the anger flared through him.

Clara shook with anger as in retaliation she slapped Danny on instinct from what he said to her. How dare he talk to her as such "Are you insane!, I am not sleeping with the doctor, he happens to be my best friend, and he established that with me that he wasn't my boyfriend!, how hard is that for you to comprehend. For a soldier, you sure are brain dead" Danny stood stunned that Clara had smacked him. Shaking with anger he pushed away from the wall as she paced back and forth in her room as she carefully watched him. That is when he whirled on her and punched her, getting her eye, catching her by surprise as she fell to the ground. Gasping as she held onto eye as she could already feel her eye getting swollen from the hit.

"D-Danny!, you hit me!" she yelled at him, Danny looked to his fist and back down at her who was huddled on the ground frightened of him. He spoke in a a monotone voice. "Looks like I did Clara, maybe if I would have done this more often you would have stopped seeing that damn old bastard. What the hell does the doctor have that I don't have" In a meek voice she spoke up a bit " He is kind and courteous, adventurous and he truly does care for me and doesn't care what I do because he puts my needs before his own and wouldn't force me to do something I wouldn't want to do. And I don't want to be with somebody as cocky and only thinks of his needs only, somebody who pretends to care for me. The doctor has always come for me and has saved me on numerous occasions, something you can't do"

At this Danny smirked as she took steps towards her as he bent down as he grabbed her hair pulling her face towards his as his nose happened to brush up against her cheek " If that's true where is your precious doctor now, because what I see he is nowhere to be seen at the moment. Your doctor has failed you once again, and this is what he will continue to do. Continually fail you"

Clara tried to pull her head back to no avail as she cringed in pain as she spoke loudly "You lie, you are just jealous that the doctor is a better man then you will ever be Danny Pink. You are a failure as a person and a soldier" Danny gave her a cryptic smile as he pulled her flush against his body. If he is a better man, let's see how better when I deflower you first before he can!" He told her pinning her hands above her as he glared at Clara lifting her up as he threw her onto her bed as he began to unbuckle his pants.

Claras heart began to race within her chest cavity as she tried to get off to bed tripping over her duvet but she quickly got up as she was able to reach her door swinging it open and slamming it in Dannys face as she began to run through her flat. Trying to get out of her home. She needed to find the doctor, he could help her, she knew that he could. He is the only one that can save her from what would happen to her. All the times that he usually shows up he decides not to show himself now especially now that she desperately needed the doctor. Running through her dark flat, she made it down the stairs as she tripped over boxes she had laying around but still kept her footing as she yanked open her front door as she heard the heavy footsteps of Danny coming from behind her. Fear putting her into gear she headed outside as she ran into the night and away from her flat and the danger that danny showed.

* * *

Tears cascaded down her face as she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She thought that she could trust him, he was the one she thought that she would be able to start a life with. But Danny showed her his true colors, he was a monster, he shown her thought especially when he tried to rape her.

Running onto the dark park, she had to stop. Her chest burned from lack of oxygen from running without stopping. After a few minutes she had collapsed onto the ground as she kneeled. Looking up her face lost the color as she stared into the dark eyes pf Danny Pink, he found her, looking at Clara with a sadistic grin upon his face. Before she could make a run for it, he grabbed onto her hair and pulled her to him. Her body flushed against his rock hard one. Sliding his hand up her legs to the top of her thighs as she felt sickened now. Before she thought she would enjoy his touch but it seems now as he shown who he truly was it just mad her sick and nauseous. Clara tried to smack him off of her but he caught her first as he squeezed it painfully making her buckle in front of her. Clara hung her head low as she heard Danny laughing at her.

"Oh Clara, beautiful Clara, you belong to me and not to that damn Doctor, you are mines and I am going to claim you as mines miss. Oswald" he said chucking as he threw her to the ground roughly as he climbed on top of her. Pinning her arms above her head, he began to kiss down her neck as she shivered involuntary but from disgust. She hated this man before her. How funny as it seemed she loved him as the love she had for this man turned into hate. She hated Danny Pink. Clara never thought that the day would ever come that she would ever hate this man but she did.

All of a sudden she felt his weight suddenly lift off of her as she heard a a painful grunt. Opening up those big doe brown eyes, she noticed Danny wasn't around. It was dark so it was a bit difficult to see anything at all. That's when a sound of a voice gained her attention. The voice that answered her prayers and would always make her feel safe no matter what.

"Clara, my Clara are you Alright?" Hearing that voice she wept, tears falling down cascading down her pale complexion. Suddenly she felt faint as soon as she tried to stand up she feel into unconsciousness. Strong arms caught her small fragile body as they wrapped around her. A frown gracing his features as he looked down at the female in his arms. All he felt now was pure rage that began to fuel him.

 **Author Note: Hello everybody DoctorsTimeLady here. This is my first doctor who fanfiction, I really hope this is okay, I really did try my best on this one. I do apologize if anybody is out of character.**

 **I will try as soon as possible to post up chapter 2 of Dark Savior**


	2. Worried

**_The consciousness of loving and being loved brings a warmth and richness to life that nothing else can bring_**

 ** _-Oscar Wilde_**

* * *

 **I would like to thank my Beta readers: Mark Day and Hiroshi for helping me out and giving me the courage to actually publish my stories**

* * *

 **Rage, Hated, and Fear.**

Those were the emotions the doctor was feeling at that exact moment as he held Clara in his arms. Rage, for what Danny had done. Hatred, for the man who had caused this to his dear Clara. Fear, for Clara and for what she had to go through while he was gone and not near her in his time of need. The doctor blamed himself for the predicament that Clara was in, if only he was there near her this wouldn't have happened to her. She would still be okay and Danny would most definitely be gone from their lives. The Fear for Claras well being over rode the feeling of going over to Danny and beating the living hell out of him for what he did. He hurt Clara and that was something you didn't do. Quickly tightening the hold he had on Clara, he rushed towards the tardis, the old girl opening her doors for them. Entering through the threshold the doors slammed closed behind them. The doctor ran through the different hallways of the tardis until he found the medbay. Walking into the room, he laid Claras body down on the medbay bed as he took out his sonic screwdriver from the inside of his coat and scanned her body.

Taking back his sonic as he looked at the readings. They indicated they she fell unconscious from exhaustion but she may have some trauma from what had occurred to her from the actions of Danny Pink. The doctor closed his eyes as he tried to calm himself down from the anger he was feeling. He wanted to kill him but he knew hat was not the way and even after everything that had happened tonight he knew that Clara wouldn't want that.

Looking down at his impossible girl he brushed away the strands of raven hair that happened to fall onto her face. He wondered when it was when the feelings for Clara turned into something more then friendship. Every time she would smile at him of place small touches on his both of his hearts would flutter. Even though he insisted on the no touching or hugging, Clara still forced them upon him. That's why he had grown fond of Clara Oswald. So insistent, full of passion and wasn't afraid to put herself in danger and fight. Clara was... just like him in different ways. There was no way that he will ever let Clara find out his feelings, she was suppose to live a normal human life. Sighing he sat down on a seat that was beside the bed as he watched her and calculated her life readings making sure nothing was amiss.

The doctor left her a glass of water beside the bed as he left the room. He had to figure out what to do when it came down to Danny Pink. He hurt Clara and he was going to have to pay for what he had done to her. Danny has unleashed a horde of darkness to come. He was going to meet the oncoming storm and realize soon enough why his enemies coward in fear but first Claras well being came first and if it is the last thing he does, he was going to make sure that she was well.

* * *

Her eyes opening as moaned in pain. When she looked around she noticed that she was in a dark place. It looked like she was outside but not outside which struck her as odd to her. Slowly standing up when she was laid upon the ground she stood straight up trying to take in her surroundings. Her brown eyes searching the area to see if she noticed anything that was familiar but to no avail, everything seemed different and strange to her. As she walked down the dark area she searched to see if she could find anybody to help her, she didn't know where she was at and this frightened her a bit as she didn't like this at all. "Hello anybody there? Doctor?" She had called out as she wondered where he was at. He would be the one to tell her where she was at, with that amazing intellect of his, he knew everything. Sighing to herself as she shook her head ridding herself of such thoughts at a dire time like this. All of a sudden she began hearing footsteps and a bit of laughter from ahead of her and ever around her. "Doctor!?" she called out as the noises began to frightened her a bit more. The foot steps getting a bit more prominent as it seemed to be chasing her. At this she began to run, whirling around she gasped feeling the painful grasp on her wrists , that pain shooting through her arms as she looked into the cold angry eyes full of hatred of Danny Pink who had a cruel smirk upon his face.

"D-Danny!" pulling her against his body he would smirk "Didn't think you could get rid of me so soon did you Clara? I told you that you belong to me and not the doctor" He grabbed her face as he forced his lips upon hers. Her lithe body flushed against his own. She closed her eyes in disgusts as tears cascaded down her face in streams. Danny breaking the kiss looked down at Clara as she was trying to break free of his hold but to no avail. He growled as he put more pressure on her wrists "You love that doctor, you've never loved me did you? DID YOU CLARA!?" She broke down crying falling to her knees "Answer me!" she shook her head "N-No, I thought I-I did but No, I love the Doctor" She said whispering the last part.

At this revelation Danny threw her to the ground harshly onto the floor as he climbed on top of her as he straddled her. Wrapping his hands around her slim neck as he began squeezing her cutting off her air supply "If I can't have you, nobody will love, especially the doctor!" He said as he began laughing at the anguish in her eyes as the tears fell down her face as it began turning blue from the lack of air. She began clawing at his hands as she tried ripping them away from her throat. Her last thought before she blacked out was of the doctor.

* * *

Clara began screaming and thrashing around. Screaming bloody murder, her eyes still tightly closed as she reached for her neck "Doctor!" she screamed in her dream state.

The doctor had happened to be in the console room when he heard the blood curdling scream that came from the Medbay and a scream of his name coming from Clara. As quick as possible the doctor made a mad dash to the medical bay to see Clara thrashing wildly on the medbay bed as her hands were on her neck. The doctor came quickly and grabbed her hands prying them off of her throat. "Clara, Clara, wake up now. I am right here, come on lass wake up!" He demanded of her in a very stern voice as he placed a hand upon her forehead. As soon as he said that her eyes shot open as she quickly sat up. That was a mistake on her part as she instantly felt dizzy and almost fell over until the doctor caught her in his arms. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He frowned down at her "D-Doctor, D-Danny he" The doctor quickly shushed her placing a finger on her lips " Let's not think about him right now. Please Clara get some rest, you're exhausted" She shook her head "I can't if I do I'll see him again in my dreams Doctor" He cupped her face gently, then he realized what he was doing as he dropped his hands and cleared his throat. "I'll stay in here with you until you fall asleep and when you awaken we will see where we go from here" Nodding her head as she liked his answer she slowly laid her hand down. The doctor placed his hand on to her head as he gave it a little rub until she finally fell asleep. Sighing he combed his long fingers through the strands of her hair, He was going to take down Danny Pink if it was the last thing he did for putting Clara through this.

The doctor left the room that Clara was resting in to walk through the corridors of the tardis. He had to figure out what to do with Clara, he had to keep her safe but knowing her and her courageous ways she would tell him not to worry so much about her and insist that he let her go and to stop worrying so much. He loved how brave she was but he didn't want her being out in a dangerous situation again. Sighing as he plopped down on his black leather chair hoping that something would come to him soon.

* * *

Hours later Clara awoke sitting up from the bed in the medbay. Slowly she stood up on shaky legs as she tried to get her bearings. Once she was able to stand without falling she walked out of the room. Looking at her wrists she frowned as she seen that they were very bruised from where Danny had her hands trapped within his. Checking herself over she would look at her legs seeing as they were bruised up as well. Tears began to form in her eyes as she shook them off. She couldn't think about the damage he could of have done if the doctor hadn't showed up. Silently walking through the corridors, she wondered where the doctor was, usually he was in the console room but when she went to check he wasn't in his seat he usually is. Sensing Claras dilemma that tardis hummed. She heard the sentient she stopped "Do you know where the doctor is girl?" Hoping that the tardis would help her out this time and not lead her in a circle, from the history they had, the tardis didn't really care to much for clara.

A door appeared at the end of the hallway as Clara followed as she thanked the tardis in her head as she heard a hum which she suspected was a you're welcome. The door was red and black. She suspected that this might be the doctors bedroom. Placing her ear on the door, she could hear some mumbling inside, suspecting it was the doctor as she heard the scottish accent. The door suddenly opened on it's own as she stepped inside. It was something that she had never seen before. It was quite breath taking. It seemed there was a galaxy inside of this room on the ceiling as stars shot through the ceiling, galaxies clustered about on the walls. Then she noticed something that seemed familiar a big bright red planet stood out in the middle. She realized it was Gallifrey. Walking more into the room she noticed a king sized bed in the middle of the room. The bed had a black and red duvet with black satin pillows. Looking more into the room she seen the doctor sitting on the floor in a meditated position as he mumbled to himself. Walking in front of him she knelt down to his level as she studied his face.

He was so different then his last regeneration, of course he was older looking as he actually looked his age but she didn't care, after everything she has gone through with him, she grew to care greatly for this man. She knew she was a fool when he had first generated that she almost rejected him. But she was frightened, he had changed so quickly before her very eyes. But it took a call from his last regeneration to knock some sense into her to realize that this man was afraid and was lost. Realizing that her job was to help and save the doctor and that is what she planned on doing. Clara would stick by his side for as long as she could, because believe it or not she cared for him. It took her this long to finally realize that face. For finally realizing it put herself in danger because now Danny turned completely psychotic and she knew it wasn't the last she would see of him but she knew she would have to confront him sooner or later for she wasn't a coward and she will not let him win.

Suddenly looking more into the doctors face his eyes shot open. Blazing blue eyes looked into her soft doe like brown ones which made her gasp and fall onto her bottom. He quickly stood up from the floor as he wiped imaginary dust from his coat as he held out his hand to her. Looking up at him she gently took it as he helped her stand up.

"I am sorry for intruding into your room like this doctor, I couldn't find you anywhere when I awoke as i was searching fro quite awhile and I guess the tardis helped me out in locating you" He nodded his head "Ah, Yes of course, the old girl would show you to my quarters" He mumbled. Clearing his throat he looked at her "Well shall we leave, let's get back to the console room" Agreeing with him as she couldn't really deny that she stay and talk more she followed right behind as they exited his room. They soon reached the console room as he stood before the controls to the tardis as he cleared his throat to gain her attention "Clara,... Danny.. Did he?.. She knew where he was going with this as she shook her head "If you're trying to ask me if he raped me then no he didn't but he almost did and that's what scares me the most" "Clara.." He walked up to her standing before her deciding on what to do when he finally lifted up his hand as he touched the soft contours of her face. The serious look on his face and the way he was touching her made her blush "Clara, he must be dealt with you know, he can't go unpunished" She knew this would come up, she couldn't avoid this topic. "I-I know doctor, but I don't know what to do but I don't want you doing anything do you understand me doctor" He looked at her in shock as he gently grabbed her shoulders "But Clara, he attacked you, what if I hadn't shown up, he probably would have went through with what he was planning, doesn't that even scare you?" She sighed as she looked down "Of course it scares me doctor! But I can't let you do anything knowing whatever happens it's because of me. I won't let you" She then quickly tip toed to reach him better as she covered his mouth with her hands. "Don't say anything doctor, I'll handle this on my own, it's okay doctor, just please promise me you won't do anything drastic okay?"

The doctor sighed in defeat but the anger still surging through his veins at the the thought of Danny but relenting he nodded his head "Alright, I won't do anything for now but I can't give you a promise for later" He told her with finality as he pulled down a level as they soon landed. "Thank you doctor" Clara said quietly as she left him to think on his own as Clara walked out of the tardis and into her flat where he had landed. Sighing she walked into her bathroom to bathe and go to bed she had a long day and needed more rest.

* * *

Danny Pink was in shock at the fact that the doctor, that old bastard attacked him and stole away his Clara. Touching his bloody lip and feeling the tip of his now broken nose he smirked diabolically. Clara and the doctor will pay for the pain he was going through. Even if it was the last thing he did. He will reclaim Clara Oswald, for she belonged to him. He just needed to formulate a plan to take Clara to a place where the doctor would never get to her and then they could he happy together and the doctor would be out of their lives. Smirking he knew he would be seeing his dear Clara soon but it wasn't soon enough. Because no matter what it was inevitable for her not to show up for work at Coal High and nobody there would be the wiser. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough for that is when he will strike or maybe not but he knew he had to come up with a brilliant plan. Something not even the doctor would be able to find a connection with him. Looks like he needed to make some calls to people in high places using his status as the former soldier he used to be. Chuckling to himself he had cleaned himself up and made some calls.

* * *

 **Author Note: I hope this is a bit better and wasn't to boring. Please let me know what you think. I would love to thank all of my reviewers they gave me the confidence to continue writing more and get this out sooner then I had planned to. I was planning on doing one at least once a week but if i keep getting reviews like I have gotten they may come out sooner. I really am liking this story. So Danny has returned and with a vengeance, I wonder what plans he has for our favorite pair. Hopefully nothing the doctor couldn't handle to protect his Clara. To be continued!**

Also proud of myself for making it to 3,000 words!


	3. Frightened

_**We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell.**_

 _ **\- Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

Honey brown eyes stared at her, they were red and puffy. Dark rings under her eyes as she stared at herself in her mirror. Rubbing her eyes a bit and shaking her head as she tried to rid herself of that horrible night. Taking some concealer she rid herself a bit of the dark rings under her eyes. Clara couldn't rest to much, a bad nights sleep as she was a bit anxious for the next day. She knew that she would have to return to work but didn't realize it was so soon. Taking a deep breath she let it out as she tried to take it in stride. Knowing that soon she would have to face off with Danny Pink, the reason behind her fear and sleepless nights. And having this knowledge frightened her to no end but she had to be brave and face her fears head on. She knew the doctor was always there to protect her but this time she didn't want him to be the one to do so. He was always protecting her it was her turn to be able to protect herself and not always rely on the doctor. Praying as she hoped that she would come out alright from this. Quickly getting dressed and putting on her black pea coat Clara would walk out of her flat and lock the door behind her.

* * *

The doctor was in the tardis thinking deeply, there had to be a way to protect Clara without her finding out, he couldn't live with himself if something happened to Clara and he wasn't able to do something about it. Getting up from the captains chair he quickly went over to the console and began pressing buttons and lifting levers as the tardis began to moan and groan as it flew into the time vortex. Finally with a thud the tardis landed. Quickly running to the door he opened it and searched outside and seen it was night as the tardis landed right next to Claras flat. It was that fateful night he found Clara as he looked more he seen the crumpled form of Danny Pink who was trying to stand up from where the doctor had attacked him when he was trying to take Clara and hurt her.

With quick strides the doctor exited the tardis and walked quickly to his form, with inhuman strength only a timelord possessed he grabbed Danny up and pinned him against the wall as he looked at him with his steely blue grey eyes that seemed to glow in the light of the moon. "PE, i never thought i could hate somebody as much as I hate you. You hurt somebody I care for tonight and I am going to give you a warning. I don't give idle threats" He took a deep breath as he spoke to him in a calm but icy tone. "I'll explain this so your small human brain can comprehend the intellect of what I have to say and don't take this lightly PE" "You touch a hair on Clara Oswald and I will show you why I am called the on coming storm and why I am feared by many of my enemies that they go running just by the sound of my name. Mark my words you pathetic excuse for a human" He glared deeply "Some great soldier you are, the great soldier Danny pink reduced to a man, wait no let me change that, a boy who attacks women and tries to take them against their will, a poor excuse for a soldier"

The doctor stated with extreme sarcasm. Danny looked at him with anger in his eyes, wanting to punch and lash out at the doctor but thought better of it as he hadn't the strength at the moment. Soon he will have his chance. Danny will take what was his and the doctor will soon suffer. The doctor then proceeded to push him more into the wall of the building as he let the poor excuse of Danny fall to the ground. The doctor cleaned the imaginary dust from his coat as he turned around and began to walk back to the tardis but threw his voice back to the Danny. "Heed my warning soldier boy" And with that the doctor disappeared back into the tardis closing the door behind him. Walking to the console he flipped a couple of switches and levers and disappeared into the time vortex as he floated there for awhile as he sat back in his seat as he began to think. Hopefully this would not backfire and that his Clara would be safe. He quickly froze as he realized what he just thought. Where did that thought just come from and since when was Clara his. Shaking his head from such thoughts he stood up as he disappeared into the corridors of the tardis.

* * *

 **Coal Hill High School**

She read the sign on the school, the school she has taught at for a long time now. Thanks to the doctors connections she was able to obtain a job as an English teacher and she has loved this job. She had always had a knack working with children. Clara used to babysit the Maitlands Angie and Artie had gotten older and therefore not needing a sitter anymore, even though she still keeps in contact with the family. This school was presently her life as was the doctor both were fun and taught her plenty. Now at this precise moment she had a problem and it's name was Danny Pink, frightened that he may be brave enough to try something at the school but would he be so bold and stupid to do so, that was the question of the day. Walking into the building, Clara walked the hallway, being on guard at all times as she entered the teachers lounge she placed her lunch inside of the refrigerator. Walking back out she went into her classroom and she went about setting up for the day. Sitting at her desk she took out a book as she began to read it as class wouldn't start for another half hour. After awhile children began to file inside of the classroom. Taking her book Clara placed it inside of her desk as she stood up and stood in front of it as she waited for all of her students to file in so she could begin the school day.

It was the middle of the day as it was finally her lunch break, one of the other teachers invited her to eat lunch with them and Clara happily obliged as they had stated to her that they were invited on a lunch date with another teacher but didn't want to go alone. Wanting to help out a fellow teacher knowing how awkward it could be to sit alone with somebody you never really spoken to before. Grabbing their lunches Clara and her teacher friend Ana went into the cafeteria to sit down at one of the tables as they both waited for the other teacher that was to join them. She hadn't a clue who the other teacher was but Ana did say that she knew him. This caused her heart to do a flip hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. So they sat down and chatted for a bit. Suddenly Clara felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she felt a finger sliding intimately against her skin shivering involuntarily. Turning around quickly her eyes widened in fear as her heart began to pound within her chest cavity as she stared into the face of Danny Pink. Her heart did a flip, feeling sick that he touched her.

'no, no, no, NO, this can't be happening!' Clara thought in her mind. What in the world was ana doing going on a lunch date with him out of all people. She seen the sinister look that he gave her once her eyes made contact with his and it frightened her but she couldn't show that fear on her face Danny could use that to his advantage and she didn't want that and she also didn't want him to know that she was scared of him. Swallowing her fear, she smiled to Ana as she watched as Danny Pink sat down on the right side of Clara. He sat in the middle of the two girls. Clara didn't like this not one bit as she silently ate her lunch. Ana and Danny spoke animately and ate their lunch. She stiffened when she felt a hand on her thigh she closed her eyes as she swallowed roughly. Opening her eyes she looked down to her lap and behold his disgusting hand was on her thigh. This made her feel sick as she felt as his hand was rubbing against her thigh as his attention was on Ana. Feeling as his hand began to travel up the skirt of her dress as it was now at the junction of her thigh and womanhood.

This made her sick, this man was no longer the Danny Pink she once knew, he was something far worst. With a glare she lifted her hand and scratched the hell out of his hand making a gash as she also bent back his fingers with inflicted pain upon Danny.. He flinched as he quickly removed his hand as he gave her a chilling smile as he glared at her. As quick as she could Clara stood up from her seat and she excused herself quickly from the table leaving the cafeteria as fast as she could. Without room for ana or Danny to say anything. Danny smirked to himself, loving the feel of Claras creamy legs against his hand even though they were covered up with her leggings but they felt right in his hands. He couldn't wait she would be his yet.

Clara had quickly went into the womans bathroom as she locked herself behind the stall as she sat on the loo bringing her legs up to her chest hugging them to her as silent tears ran down her face. How in the world was she going to handle this. Danny seems like he has gotten dangerous the last few days since the incident, maybe she should take the doctors help. Clara began to think what her life was now, she hasn't really achieved much here it seems to her. Sure she was a brilliant English teacher, she made enough to make a living but she just felt bored nothing seemed to excite her anymore. The only excitement she had in her life is when she went traveling through time and space with the doctor. That is something that she loved to do with the him and she knew it was something that the doctor enjoyed as much as she because they kept each other sane and were there for one another. The only thing keeping her here were the memories of her mother and her father who lived on the other side of town. She sighed, Clara had to see how much longer of this she could take, she had to eventually confront Danny and take it to the authorities. Calming herself down she wiped her eyes, Clara exited the stall as she went to the sink as she washed her face to clean up a bit, looking up as she was satisfied that her face didn't look tear stained anymore she left the loo. Walking out as she made it back in the hallway walking until she made it back to her classroom.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day as the last of her students left her classroom. She was really glad as she really had to use the loo. Quickly following behind her students as she power walked towards the door. Entering the bathroom as she went inside of the stall and did her business. Few minutes later she exited the loo and washed her hands. she walked back into the hallway as she dried her hands on her dress. She wondered where the doctor was, she hadn't seen him since he dropped her off at home the night before. She really hope he isn't getting to much into trouble without her by his side. He really needs a voice of reason in his ear and she is that voice. As he once said Clara is his carer so he doesn't have to. That day when he said that, it made her feel special. Sighing she smiled as she entered her classroom so she could collect her belongings and go back home. Happy that since lunch there was no signs of Danny Pink at all, so she could go back home and relax to not think about him for the rest of the day. Grabbing her peacoat, she began to slip it on as she hummed a tune, hopefully the doctor would appear and take her on an adventure so she could take her mind off of things for awhile and maybe this whole thing could blow over. She hated having to always look over her shoulder now.

Suddenly the door opened to her classroom as it was closed behind the person as the shade was pulled down and locked. Walking to the middle of the room Clara had her back turned as she got her belongings together. The person chuckled darkly "Well hello Miss Clara Oswald, You can't hide from me forever now, you do belong to me"

Clara gasped as she turned around, frozen to where she was standing when she saw him. "D-Danny!?"

* * *

 ** _Author Note:_** _There you have it chapter 3 to Dark Savior. Made it again to 2,000 words. Hope everybody likes this chapter and sorry for leaving you all on a cliffhanger but I thought it would be best to leave off there. I apologize for not putting this up sooner. This should have been typed and published on Sunday but I was at wizard world comic con in Philadelphia. Had so much fun and I met David Tennant! He is so amazing and so very nice, this is why I love that man! Hopefully soon I will type up my 4th chapter for this story. As always read and review if you want. No matter what I will still type up my story and not hold it for ransom like some authors do._

* * *

 ** _Fabercastel:_** _Thank you very much. And yes Danny in the show ugh I hated him as well from day one. He is the worst ever and makes Clara behave horribly to the doctor. The doctor needs some love to more so then Danny. I will always try to update as fast as I am able to. I do try to make times for my fics when I am not working. And I agree that to much stories in the whouffaldi section so I am glad i am adding to it._

 **bgeiner:** You are quite welcome and I do hope that you enjoy this latest chapter!

 **Angel Capaldi:** I agree with you there the doctor definitely needs to do that but if he does then I wouldn't have a story and having Danny makes it interesting and I wouldn't have a villain for you all to dislike lol Hope you enjoy my latest chapter

 **RudeAndNotGiner92:** Thank you very much. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **AliceAmir:** Thank you so very much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 _ **I would like to thank my best friend and brother hiroshi for being my beta reader. If anybody had any ideas or opinions of what I could and should use in my story feel free to let me know. I love to hear feedback from my readers.**_


	4. Help

**what is behind your eyes holds more power than what is in front of them**

 **Oscar Wilde**

* * *

 **Here is what happened last time on Dark Savior:**

 _It was finally the end of the day as the last of her students left her classroom. She was really glad as she really had to use the loo. Quickly following behind her students as she power walked towards the door. Entering the bathroom as she went inside of the stall and did her business. Few minutes later she exited the loo and washed her hands. she walked back into the hallway as she dried her hands on her dress. She wondered where the doctor was, she hadn't seen him since he dropped her off at home the night before. She really hope he isn't getting to much into trouble without her by his side. He really needs a voice of reason in his ear and she is that voice. As he once said Clara is his carer so he doesn't have to. That day when he said that, it made her feel special. Sighing she smiled as she entered her classroom so she could collect her belongings and go back home. Happy that since lunch there was no signs of Danny Pink at all, so she could go back home and relax to not think about him for the rest of the day. Grabbing her peacoat, she began to slip it on as she hummed a tune, hopefully the doctor would appear and take her on an adventure so she could take her mind off of things for awhile and maybe this whole thing could blow over. She hated having to always look over her shoulder now._

 _Suddenly the door opened to her classroom as it was closed behind the person as the shade was pulled down and locked. Walking to the middle of the room Clara had her back turned as she got her belongings together. The person chuckled darkly "Well hello Miss Clara Oswald, You can't hide from me forever now, you do belong to me"_

 _Clara gasped as she turned around, frozen to where she was standing when she saw him. "D-Danny!?"_

* * *

He looked at her and loved the frightened look in those brown eyes of hers. He smirked at her knowing that he was the reason for her fear and this excited him very much, it was a thrill to him. She was frightened that was for sure but she did try her best to not let her fear show. she didn't want him to have power over her "What the hell do you think you are doing Danny!" She said as she had crossed her arms across her chest as she tried not to let him intimidate her. Clara was tired of people protecting her, she didn't want to be seen as weak anymore and she didn't want the doctor risking himself for her anymore. She wasn't the damsel in distress. Giving him a glare she waited for him to answer as he was taking his time with doing so.

He chuckled darkly as he looked to her "Can't I come and visit my girl love" He said sincerely to her but she knew he was bullshitting her, just the look in his eyes just said it all. "last time i remembered I wasn't your girl, not anymore Danny Pink" Danny glared at her as he took a step toward her as she took one back. "Last I remember you are my girlfriend we never broke up Clara Oswald" She bit her lip as her glare hardened " I thought you would have taken the hint that I wasn't yours anymore when you tried to take me against my will and I ran from you. You've changed, you're not the same man I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with" She stated sadly but knew she must be strong. His intense stare darkened now as he began to yell " You're the reason I changed Clara! You and that damned Doctor. You lied to me to cover up that you were still traveling with that old fool of a doctor. You choose him over me. I should have been the one you choose, I am the man you love not the doctor, not that cryptic old man" Quickly grabbing her arm as he pulled her towards him "Do you love the doctor huh, Do you!?" He asked as she gasped when he grabbed her and pulled her into his chest wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Now answer my question Clara" she struggled in his grasp but he over powered her as she couldn't get lose from his hold. "Yes of course I love the doctor, he is my best friend, we've been through everything together, I've been traveling with him longer then I've known you, when it comes to him, your insignificant compared to what he can do and for one he would never treat me like you are" At this statement made Danny very angry as he pushed Clara away and slapped her harshly across her face as she let out a cry as she crumpled to the floor holding her reddening cheek. Looking up she looked up at the anger that was taken hold of Danny watching the different emotions that were fluttering across his face. His features were dark as he walked slowly over to her towering over Clara. "That was the wrong thing to say to me my love, you are mines and belong to me. I could give a rats ass on how long you've been traveling with that freak who won't even give his real name. He's a complete ass. He doesn't love nor care for you if he did so then where is your precious doctor at now huh?" He said laughing as he knelt in front of her. "The doctor is a loser who doesn't love you, get that through your thick head. Your future is to become my wife and bear my children. That's what your future holds no more of this fucking traveling. I am sick and tired of it" He quickly grabbed her by the throat as he began squeezing her cutting off her oxygen. She began to choke as she grasped at his hands. "D-Danny!" He smirked "Yes, say my name love" He chuckled darkly "Nobody will be saving you from me" That's when he grabbed a cloth from his pocket and placed it over her mouth and nose when she was breathing in when he let her neck go.

Her vision began to get blurry as spots began to cover her vision as her body began to feel very weary. The last thing she seen was Dannys haunting smirk as he towered above her body.

* * *

Danny smirked as he watched as Clara fainted from the drug he covered the cloth in, it came in very handy. Clara will be his even if he had to take her by force. He bet down as he scooped her up into his arms. Danny walked out casually from her classroom as he tried to hurriedly leave the school without anybody spotting him that could stop or give him away. Lucky enough nobody had caught him. Exiting the school, he quickly walked to the parking lot as he made it to his car. Unlocking his vehicle he slid Clara into the back seat of the car as he closed the door. Sliding into the drivers seat he closed the door started the car and drove off quickly. What he didn't realize that Ana had seen what Danny was doing but before she could reach him and question what he was doing he left. This worried her.

Clara groaned as it felt like she was hit by a truck. Trying to open her eyes she quickly closed them as they hurt her to much. Opening her eyes slowly she seen she was in a dark room. It wasn't her room in the tardis or her bedroom back at the flat but it was very familiar to her. Trying to move she realized that she couldn't move any of her limbs. Fully opening her eyes as she tried moving her arms and legs as she realized that they were chained to the metal bars of the bed. She pulled on them but she was chained tightly to them. She looked at herself and seen that she didn't have her jacket on and her leggings were gone. Tears sprung to her eyes as she realized where she was. She was in the room of Danny Pink and she realized that he was going to take advantage of her and she wasn't going to be able to escape this time. Clara began to cry as she realized that she should have listened to the doctor, she should of had him guarding her like he wanted to. Clara began to berate herself for being such an idiot if the doctor knew what she had gotten herself into he would lecture the hell out of her. Closing her eyes she wished the doctor was here with her now and take her away from this hell. This experience was going to traumatize the hell out of her. If by some miracle she escaped this she would be done with everything here. Clara would become a full time companion to the doctor but she needed to get out of here first.

As she was pulling on her chains the door opened revealing Dannys figure appeared in the door way as he closed the door behind him as he walked towards the bed as he watched her like he was studying her and memorizing everything about her, keeping the image of her tied to his bed deep within the recess of his mind. He placed his hand onto her smooth creamy legs as he touched her sensually. "My, my Clara, who would have thought it would have came down to this my love. My clara. You are making me do this, you're the reason why I must do this" He chuckled darkly "I will make you forget all about the doctor and make you mine!"

Danny laughed as he jumped on the bed as he towered over her body as he captured her lips with his own as she struggled and fought against his tight hold on her, the chains made it worst as they were very tightly secured on her wrists and legs. 'Please lord make this be just a nightmare and not a reality' Clara thought to herself as tears cascaded down her face. 'Doctor, help me' she thought in her head.

What Clara didn't realize was that her and the doctor were linked telepathically and he heard her cry for help. Clara felt a heavy emotion of rage flow through her very being that it frightened her but she couldn't think anymore on it as Danny began to slide his hands more up her legs as she felt as his right hand moved under her dress hiking it all the way up her stomach and stopped it at her neck. She was on display now, she was very vulnerable as he began to play with her breasts as his hand snuck under her bra.

* * *

The doctor felt a rage that no man could explain course through his body. He was on edge the entire day as he sat in the captains chair of the tardis. He then only moments ago felt a pull in his head and knew it was clara. They had a psychic link to each other. She didn't know about it. But from what he had heard she was in trouble and he knew that it had to do with Danny Pink, that bastard will pay if he has done anything to hurt his Clara. The doctor pulled on some levers on the tardis as it quickly accelerated into the time vortex as he programmed it to locate Claras location. "Clara my dear, I am coming for you"

* * *

Clara heard one voice and one voice only in her head. The voice of the only person she has ever trusted with her life and that person is and always will be the doctor. Her pnly constant in her life. She heard his voice as clear as day as it almost made her smile if it wasn't for the situation she was in

 _"Clara my dear, I am coming for you"_

* * *

 ** _Author Note: Word count for this story is 2,110. Hope this story came out okay. it's actually 2:30 in the morning but I just wanted to type this story up so i do apologize if it isn't up to expectation. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try and work on the next chapter soon_**


End file.
